demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmin Martinez
Jasmin Alina Martinez was a daughter of Tyche.Jasmin's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 208. She died on March 2, 2015 at exactly 7:01 PM.Jasmin's death info, via Graveyard, post 4. Appearance Her body structure is rather slim and fit, with noticeable curves. Her head is heart-shaped, with thin, dark eyebrows, and golden eyes. She has brown, curly, long hair with lighter highlights. Personality Jasmin is a rather strange girl. Her attitude depends on her mood. If she's happy, she gives luck out to everyone, even if she's not trying to. When she's mad, she usually gives unasked bad luck to people around her, sometimes even herself. Her character is rather bipolar. She can't control unstable emotions, so her powers usually go out of control. She's a nice character, putting others before herself, and tries to give out as much luck as she cans to her friends, or family. She's very shy when it comes to strangers or overwhelming people, such as gods. Within campers, she's usually very talkative and has made it a goal to become friends with everyone at camp. Fatal Flaw Loyalty- She is extremely loyal to others and would give her life to secure them. This greatly affects her kind personality, leaving her to always try to act nicely towards others. She can easily be taken advantage of with this flaw, and she wouldn't notice a thing. Abilities & Items Powers Jasmin has the ability to give out bad luck or good luck. She's got a percentage of luck every day depending on her state of being, or karma. She can easily take luck from others and for herself, even though she never tries to affect others with her powers unless it's to give them good luck. The more luck she loose by giving out, the more it drains her powers. In case of an emergency, she can become very weak at loosing extreme measures of luck. Rarely, she can have random good/bad days that greatly affect her powers. Sometimes, even if she doesn't mean too, when she's feeling a strong emotion she can give or drain luck from others unintentionally. Weapons *Luck Charm Bracelet - A special gift from her mother which gives her 15% more luck than usual. *Sharp, unamed blade Strengths & Weaknesses *Hand-in-hand combat - She's very good at fighting without a weapon, and only using her bare arms. *Quick thinker - She can think of a plan quickly in emergency situations. *Good at hiding - She can easily find good hiding places. *Horrible Aim - She's got very bad aim at any kind of shooting device, such as a bow or a gun. *Not much pain tolerence - Her pain tolerence isn't very high, therefore she can get tired or weak easily. *Easily distracted - She's easily distracted by any sound, or view, leading her to not being very focused at times. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Nature *Animals *Friends Dislikes *Bullies *Bad luck *Bad moods Outfits *Summer- She usually wears shorts to bellow her thighs, along with a tank top, sneakers and her hair in a tight bun. *Winter- She usually wears jeans, with a short sleeved shirt, and a sweater along with combat boots, her hair is usually in a braid during this time period. *Casual- Normal camp t-shirt with jeans, and sneakers. Along with her hair in a ponytail. Pets Preciosa Jasmin owns a long-haired chihuahua named Preciosa. Appearance Preciosa is a black and white, long haired chihuahua. Her face is covered with a layer of black except for her mouth, and forehead. Her chest is white, along with her paws, while her body is black. Her tail is mixed in between both colors. Likes *Other dogs *Kind people *Her owner *Running around *Playing fetch *Tortillas Dislikes *Her owner's enemies (None) *Rude people *Cats *Squirrels *Monsters Attitude Preciosa is generally a loyal dog to her owner. She likes playing fetch, and having fun with anyone. She loves meeting new pets, sometimes. She usually barks at strangers when she's in a mood. She will lick anyone who she instantly likes. She's also very curious, therefore she wonders around camp, sometimes into cabins. But she can become very aggressive to people with bad vibes, or someone who hurts her owner. Strengths & Weaknesses *Fast runner *Good at detecting lies *Too curious *Very stubborn Trivia *She was created on September 12, 2014. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Tyche campers Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Demigods Category:Light's Characters